Twisted
by anamaric17
Summary: What if Tara was the vampire and Franklin was the human, would things have been different for them?
1. A Positive Only

Title: Twisted

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: What if Tara was the vampire and Franklin was the human, would things have been different for them?

Rating: ? right now

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Charline Harris and Alan Ball

Ch. 1: A Positive Only

Merlotte's was slow tonight, her head was full of despairing thoughts and Sookie hadn't been seen all night so she was alone. She twisted the bottle cap of a discarded beer within her long, lean, fingers. Her nails glaring under the harsh light from above her and making her stomach twist with hate for her fate. She sighed lifting her head up to see a few of the townspeople looking away as if with shame. She frowned thinking let them stare, they were all cowards afraid to say what they were already thinking. Nobody understood her anyway.

The front door opened and she looked up just in time to see who it was. The first thing she noticed was the black, large boots and the way they were dull, worn and almost unique. The man wore a pair of jeans, and a black shirt that seemed like a second skin. His face was what really made her pay attention, as the man was beautiful in a rugged way. His unruly dark hair was high on his head, and the blue of his eyes stood out against his white skin. She looked away not wanting him to see her admiring his beauty and at the same time hoping no one else would either. Her stomach growled just in time making her thoughts turn to a more important matter. She sighed reaching behind her for her meal, tonight she was drinking A positive.


	2. Intrigued

Ch, 2 : Intrigued.

The True Blood was her second one of the night and although she usually went easy on them, she was feeling down. The man that just walked in cleared his throat and sat down at the bar making her senses heighten. He was human, and he was an outsider by the smells coming from his clothes. She turned around trying for a smile but it fell kind of flat.

"Hey what can I get for you?"

"Uh...just a red wine would be fine."

Thier eyes meant for a split second before she nodded and turned around to get his drink. She smiled to herself thinking maybe he was a wannabe vampire and that he should be a Fangtasia not Merlotte's.

"Here you go."

She said handing him the drink and making sure that they had as little physical contact as possible. She had been down that path with a human once and it definitely turned out for the worst. She lowered her eyes thinking about Eggs and how he reacted when he finally found out what she really was. The memory made her head hurt to relive it.

"Is something wrong ma'am?"

The beautiful man asked concern dancing in his blue eyes. She shook her hair distracted by the way he spoke, English accent and a deep, dark voice that made anyone pay attention to him. She picked up the remaining bit of True Blood and took a drink holding his eye contact jjust to get her point across. Vampire. Be Careful. Dangerous.

The man looked away as if he were embarassed or perhaps, she thought, ashamed he was interested in a vampire. She smirked and walked to the back of the bar. She had packing to do and no time to worry about what one human man thought about her lifestyle, even if she could feel him watching her leave.


	3. Bad Thoughts

Ch. 3: Bad Thoughts

A whole week passed much the same for Tara with nobody free enough or brave enough to talk to except the beautiful man. He would come in to Merlotte's the same time everynight, order the same glass or two of red wine, and eye her from across the room. Apart of her found it funny that he would try to get to know her because she was the vampire and everyone knows seduction works best if you aren't on the food menu.

"Why do you leave halfway though the night, Tara if you aren't hunting?"

The man, Franklin Mott was his name, asked her one night and she laughed untying the apron from her forever skinny and unchanging form.

"Franklin everyone knows vampires are secretive creatures and I'm no different. Who knows maybe I'll have a better reason to stay one night."

"Yeah, maybe I'll be the reason you stay one night."

Franklin said totally serious and Tara grinned unable to hide how that affected her but on the downside her fangs appeared. Franklin stared and she quickly turned her back trying to will them to draw back upwards. There was an awkward silence between them and she almost felt the fear coming off of him.

"I'm sorry, they do that sometimes. I...I-I gotta go. Bye."

She said hastily cleaning up aware that if she cried it would be stupid, in the open, and bloody. Her hands sent flashes of light as her naked nails stuck the florescent lights overhead over and over as she cleaned. Just as she was finishing up and hoping to a God, that she thought had abandoned her the night she was turned, that Frankling wouldn't notice she looked up. Their eyes clashed and she gasped unable to look away. She finally caught her bearings and decided to glamour him to find out his true reasons for wanting to know her.

"Franklin tell me why you are interested in me?"

She whispered leaning forward so to the other customers it wouldn't be obvious that she was using her vampiric gifts on a human.

"I find you beautiful Tara. I don't think I've ever wanted to know someone the way I want to know you."

That answer surprised her and she cocked an eyebrow feeling her undead heart figuratively speed up since it had stopped beating a long time ago.

"Well, that's nice but you do realize I'm vampire. Do you hate vampires like everyone else?"

"No. I at first was a bit frightened that you weren't human but I kinda enjoy the thought of you being vampire."

She smiled at that wondering if he would have ever admitted that if he wasn't being glamored. She pushed some of his hair out of his face, making sure not to break eye contact and being careful that the touch looked casual and not intimate.

"That's very honest and I appreciate it. I have one last question for you, why are you here all of a sudden?"

She had to asked it because Franklin had appeared mostly out of thin air and it was a big mystery around Bon Temps.

"I'm here to kill Sookie Stackhouse but right now I just want to be with you. I think I might love you Tara."

A little part of her heard his admission of love, but for the most part she was shocked when he said he was going to kill Sookie. She intructed him to go back to his hotel room and to spend the rest of the week too tired to leave it until the following week. She quickly broke eye contact, watched him try to figure what just happened knowing he couldnt, and then she flew back home. She had to warn Sookie and she had to do it now.


	4. Worried and Useless

Ch. 4: Worried and Useless

Tara's heart figuratively beat hard in her chest as she opened the front door of the house she and Sookie shared. She didn't have to ask to be let in considering it was her house too and just to be sure Sookie had extended her invitation years ago.

"Sookie! Sookie please are you here?"

She yelled running up the stairs in what would seem like a blur to human eyes. Sookie came around the corner eyes wide and her hair loosely hanging down her shoulders. She had been in her nightclothes and it was evident that she had been sleeping.

'What's wrong Tara why are you yelling?"

She grabbed her best friend in a hug trying not to squeeze her too tight. She could smell the blood pumping through her system but she wasn't tempted to bite her because she never had human blood before.

"You need to get to Bill and you need to stay at his place for a while."

Sookie frowned looking confused and Tara sighed explaining about how she met Franklin a while ago and what he told her under being glamoured. Sookie immediately packed a bag, grabbed her cellphone, and they headed to Bill's. The only problem was once they got there, there was no Bill around, not even Jessica.

Tara was upset and bewildered now, Sookie didn't know what was going on and the sun would be up soon so Tara knew she was running out of time. There was only one other person they could turn to until Tara could wake up again, and she knew Sookie wouldn';t like the idea. In the back of her mind, she thought about how Franklin was doing and although she was aware he was out to kill her best friend, he was still that nice human from Merlotte's and her heart went out to him. Maybe, just maybe there was a way to save them both.


	5. Confusion

Ch. 5: Confusion

He didn't know why Tara wouldn't look at him last night when he came to Merlotte's and for the past two days he had been too tired to even get out of bed long enough to go to the lobby and check to see if he had any mail. All he could think about was sleeping and yet whenever he did it didn't seem like enough to end his restlessness. He sighed closing his bright blue eyes and seeing a familiar pair of brown ones in his head.

A sudden thought passed making him wonder what Tara would have been like as a human and more importantly if she was a good vampire who didn't kill or was she just waiting for him to be unprepared and then strike. On one level he knew it wasn't smart to get involved with a vampire, beautiful and funny or not, and yet he was drawn to her. He ran a hand over his face trying to stiffle another yawn which was the third one in a row.

His phone rung and he looked at it too tired to reach for it but knowing that it might be important. As the machine picked up his boss' voice popped up making him shiver. The man was an asshole and Franklin was only doing his bidding because he threated to kill him. Russell was the reason Franklin had swore off vampires and the reason why his feelings for Tara confused him. He wanted to know her for who she was not just some vampire bartender, and yet from his dealings with Russell he only know pain and betrayal from vampires. Franklin let the sleep reclaim him, afterall he couldn't think of anything else he could do at the moment.


	6. Strange Connections

Ch. 6 : Strange Connections

The Next Night...

Tara sighed as she entered Fangtasia and made eye contact with Pam. The older vampire smirked a bit, trying to hide the fact that she might actually be pleased to see Tara. Pam wore her long, blonde hair swooped to the side with a butterfly clip in it. Her lips were bright pink like usually, and her blue eyes sparkled with interest.

"Tara how lovely to see you tonight."

"Pam." She said smiling a bit knowing Pam was older and stronger and not wanting to upset her especially since she was her maker.

"Come here and let me get a proper look at you." Tara obediantly walked straight up to her head bowed. Her undead pulse picked up as Pam's hand slid down her neck. Pam leaned in sealing a gentle kiss on Tara's forehead before pulling her in a tight hug. Tara closed her eyes knowing anyone else who came in contact with Pam couldn't understand her gentle caring side. It had been two and a half months since Tara and Pam had any serious face to face contact. Tara wouldn't admit it except to herself since Pam was skeptical about other's emotions, but she missed the older woman.

"Now tell me what's going on, and make it fast I got a date." Pam said letting her go and making Tara smile that she was acting like her cold, dead self again.

"I need a favor from Eric, but I wish for your permission." Tara said looking into Pam's eyes for a second. Pam looked her over before grabbing her hand and leading her away from the main room. They arrived in front of Eric's door and she turned Tara to face her again.

"You have my permission as long as its brief. I'll probably end up calling you at the end of the week. Do. Not. Make. Me. Find. You. Tara." With that Pam was gone, and Tara sighed knocking on Eric's door. She had a few minutes to reflect on how she meant Pam, but the memory was too confusing to focus on for long. She still wasn't sure why she became Pam's child, and she knew for a fact it wasn't a sexual thing. Pam was Pam plain and simple, but she had saved her life and now she was her maker.

"Tara why are you here?" Eric's dark voice broke her thoughts. She may not be his child but she was loyal to him because Pam was.

"I need a favor to ask of you. I asked Pam and she says I can talk to you if its brief." Eric didn't say anything as he opened the door. His tall, brooding appearance towering over her more composed form. She entered his office first and didn't bother to sat down.

"Well?"

"It's about Sookie. Eric she's in trouble."


	7. Secrets

Ch. 7: Secrets

Eric sat down not showing any emotion as usual. Tara sighed looking deep into his blue eyes which reminded her of Franklin's.

"Sookie has Bill to protect her, and I am nothing to her. Why do you concern me with her life?"

"Eric listen, this human named Franklin was sent to kill her and Bill's not around. I know if I were in trouble Pam would protect me, but she doesn't care for Sookie. You do and so you're the only one who can help her."

Eric sighed frustration clear on his pale face. He still had feelings for Sookie but after Bill made it clear she was his, Eric tried to keep his distance.

"Eric please-"

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the car, but she refused to come in Fangtasia when I drove us here." She said and Eric walked up to Tara placing a piece of paper in her hand. She looked down at the tiny, white slip reading a phone number and the name Alcide Herveaux written on it.

"What's this?"

"Someone who owes me a debt. When Pam calls to you, this week call him and tell him Eric wants him to watch over Sookie during the day."

Tara was puzzled but decided Eric's instructions would have to do for now. She nodded her head and looked him in the eyes once more before leaving. Not only did she have to look out for her best friend until Eric's friend Alcide was given notice, but she still had to deal with Franklin.

About five minutes later she made it back to Sookie's yellow car. The waitress was looking more pissed by the minute. Tara decided it would be wise to get her halfway down the road before telling her what was going on.

"Sookie I know you don't like it, but I am loyal to Pam and that means I'm also loyal to Eric."

"Fuck Eric! That bastard's betrayed me more times than I care to count. He's probably responsible for Bill's disappearance and Franklin trying to kill me." Sookie ranted leaving Tara without any real way to disprove her best friend. Three years ago she wouldn't have anything to do with vampires, but after meeting Pam that all changed.

"You never told me how you really became a vampire Tara."

She shook her head sending her tight braids to the side. She wasn't sure Sookie would understand or be able to accept the truth.

"I think you dating a vampire should know by now how a person becomes vampire." Sookie rolled her eyes at Tara who smiled back a bit of her fangs showing.

"You know what I mean. Why...Pam?" The way Sookie said Pam's name made Tara bristle a bit in her seat. Tara often had conflicts with where her loyalty ran. Sookie was her best friend, her sister almost but Pam was her maker.

"She's not so bad when you get to know her Sook. She's just not used to showing her good side." Tara said and Sookie patted her arm as if apologizing.

"I didn't mean any harm Tara. I'm just...I'm still coming to terms with her and you." Tara stopped the car on the side of the road.

"You really want to know why Pam?"

"Yes Tara I do!"

Tara sighed and closed her eyes. She was going to have to explain something to Sookie that she was still trying to explain to herself.

"Okay fine, but don't you go telling Sam."


	8. So Much For Peace

Ch. 8: So Much for Peace

Tara looked out the window into the endless night and sighed as she delved into what happened to her...

Three Years Earlier:

Tara had just gotten off of work, and was looking for an escape from the dumb customers, from her cousin's endless chatter about how rude she was, from Sam's half-attempts at romance and her mama's drunken slumber...hell she was even tired of hearing from Sookie about Bill's niceties.

She sighed heavily and trying to think of any place she could go and just be alone but the only place she could think of was that shitty hotel down the street. Yeah Merlotte's paid well but she wouldn't get her first check for another week so she wasn't looking to stay anywhere fancy anytime soon.

"Is this dump still open?" A woman's voice from around the corner of Merlotte's called out to her, and Tara yelped jumping out of her skin and loosing hold of her thoughts. She whipped around ready to either run or fight or at least scream for Sam if she had to. She came face to face with a tall, slim, blonde. Her blue eyes were clear but cold looking and she seemed to ignore the bitter wind in the air.

"Well?" The blonde said her demeanor non-changing. Tara looked down at her long, hair and mentally compared the color to that of Sookie's. She shook her head yes that the bar was still open but she couldn't find her voice. Any other person talking to her with so little respect would be flat in the dirt by now but the other woman's profile seemed to scream be careful.

"What's your name?"

"T-...Why you wanna know?" She said catching herself and turning to walk away finally getting herself back to normal. The woman laughed and the next thing she knew, the blonde was in front of her. She did scream this time but couldn't get away as she pulled Tara into her personal space.

"I like you. You remind me of...well me. I'm Pam, Eric's vampire child. I'm sure that cute lil waitress who works here told you all about him."

Tara's eyes went wide and she gasped trying to get out of the vampire's grip but unable to. She trashed around a little and Pam let her go. She wasn't prepared for the sudden release and landed on her ass in the dirt. Pam kneeled until they were eye level again and Tara had a sensation of being scanned or worse looked through like she was made of glass. She hated vampires.

"You...you know Sookie?"

"Vaguely. She is something and since you seem to know her too..." Pam let the sentence fill itself. Tara knew she was interesting to the vampire because of Sookie, and she also knew that meant she would see more of her around. Pam's hand shot out and grabbed Tara's nametag and she ran her well manicured nails across the letters. The light from the street lamp caught one making it shine intensely and making Tara wince as it passed her eyes.

"Tara. Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"I'm...I don't care that you think I'm pretty. I'm not like that, and you better leave Sookie the Hell alone!" Tara said but her voice was shaking. She knew this creature could snap her in two or drink all her blood and take her body far away never to be found. She was staring death in the face and there was no one around.

"Please sweetheart that's what they all say before they meet me. Tell Sookie that Eric says hi."

Just like that Tara watched the vampire witch disappear from in front of her. She was stunned but a bit relieved that she was alone again. She got up and hurriedly headed back inside Merlotte's. There was no way she was staying alone tonight now so Lafayette's would have to do.

Two months passed and there was no more encounters with Pam. She had thought after a couple of days that the vampire had forgotten about her and moved on to taunt and stalk someone else. She was so confident that she was safe and that no vampires would bother her that she had been staying in a hotel for nearly three weeks. It all came crashing at her feet the night someone knocked on her door.

She had turned over in bed trying to ignore the insistant pounding but the person was relentless. She groaned knowing it had to be something like four in the morning and she got up to look outside from the window. She didn't see any cars so she knew it wasn't her friends, and there were only a few people who knew her at the hotel so she had no idea who it could be. Out of no where there was a woman's face that appeared making her back up. The woman seemed to be in her late teens, red hair down her back, and pale skin the color of the moon.

"Please...please let me in! They are after me and I can't find my way home! Please!" The girl was crying and Tara's heart went out to her. She swallowed hard thinking of all the reasons she shouldn't open the door. First off she had no idea who was after the girl, and second she had no idea why they were after her. She quickly opened the door only enough for the girl to squeeze through and then shut it locking it tightly.

"What happened? Whose after you?"

The girl sat on the floor of the hotel room and started weeping about how sorry she was for being a bad girl and sneaking out the house. Tara wanted to slap her at least until she was coherent enough to make some sense but she couldn't. Instead she went to reach for the phone and call Sookie for help but there was no answer. She dressed hastily deciding she wasn't going back to sleep until she calmed the girl down some. She wrapped an arm around the girl making her jump. As she moved her head, Tara realized she had two small puncture wounds on her neck. Vampires. She was scared now, this girl was being hunted down by vampires and she was with her meaning she too could be a target.

"What did you do to get mixed up with vampires girl?"

"Nothing! I mean I was at some bar I heard about and then these...these things grabbed me and took me outside. This man bit me and I got loose enough to run away. I think they are still out there!"

The girl started crying hysterically again and Tara hated the noise. She was going to try Sookie again when the door was blown inward. Both she and the girl screamed as two large men came in and took them both out. They were thrown into a black van and knocked over the head with something both sharp and heavy. Tara's only thought was how the Hell did she get out of this alive.


	9. The Beauty of Death part 1

Ch. 9: The Beauty of Death part one

She awoke to the sound of screams and the rattling of chains. The room was pitchblack and smelled of urine and blood. Lots of blood almost the salty smell of the sea or of a dead animal on the side of the road. Tara moved her head realizing even if she couldn't see it, that she had a large gash just below her right ear and it was bleeding profusely. She held her breath trying to control the panic that was steadily growing inside her chest.

"Ok Tara you can't see where you are, and you know from the screaming you aren't alone. You're head's bleeding and you're not sure how you got here. Stay calm. Stay calm." She mentally chanted to herself. That was the only way she was getting out of this.

She went to reach her hands up to touch her head but with a sickening realization found she was actually chained up to a large pole of some sort. She tried moving her legs and found they were free.

"Hello...who else is in here?" A tiny voice that almost sounded familiar said. She must have made too much noise rattling her chains because the person was across the room from the sound of the voice and they still could hear her.

"My..my name is Tara Thornton and I'm just as fucking confused as you are. You sound familiar who are you?"

The other person never got to answer as a large light was flicked on and a steel door opened. Tara saw that the voice had belonged to the red haired girl that she had let in her hotel room a few hours ago. Was it a few hours ago, she thought unsure how long she been unconscious.

"Ah so you two are awake. Huh…took you long enough."

Said a tall, blonde man with a gray button up almost GQ worthy shirt and a pair of matching slacks came bounding down the stairs. The door was closed but not before another person walked in behind the man. That person just so happened to cause a new level of fear to enter Tara's veins since it happened to be Pam.

"My name is Eric Northman, and I'm sure you aren't pleased to meet me but I have business to finish with Ms. Hambley over there."

Eric said, his blonde hair falling forward a little as he kneeled down in front of Tara and looked over to the red head girl. Tara watched the way Pam slowly but surely was getting closer to her. Eric took Tara's chin in his large and cold hand and forced her to look at him.

"You just happened to help the wrong stray there Tara. I am truly sorry for that since you are Sookie's best friend and all."

Tara's brown eyes got wide and she wondered just who the Hell this vampire was. Eric as if sensing her confusion ran a finger down her cheek and then pulled away a bit.

"It is a shame that such a pretty thing has to be done away with."

Eric offered no further explanation as he got up and unlocked the red head, Ms. Hambley from her chains. The girl was crying and kicking to get loose but Tara knew vampires had a lot of strength and that it was a futile fight. The girl was crying for her Mama and Papa and just about all she said showed how young she was. Tara's heart went out to her and she watched through tears as Eric picked the girl up, and started towards the stairs.

"I'll call you if you are needed and I'll make sure Jessica here is taken care of. You deal with Ms. Thornton."

Eric said to Pam who looked bored with the whole thing but nodded her head in obedience. Tara thought she was going to die and she thought it would be ruthless. She refused to look at Pam.

The door shut behind Eric, loud and ominous, and they were alone. Pam moved so that she was watching Tara from a distance but she didn't say anything to her. She decided after a few minutes that she should start begging for her life.

"If you let me go I'll...I'll keep my mouth shut I swear it."

Pam smiled almost with feeling and Tara thought she saw tears in her eyes only they were red. The vampire turned her head away and grabbed Tara by her long braids.

"I'm not going to kill you...after all Eric said I could deal with you. That usually means I get to keep you."

Pam may not be able to breathe anymore but Tara swore she felt her breath on her ear as she kissed the side of her neck and bit her soon after. She screamed and then blacked out not moments later.

The next time Tara awoke, she was on a red large queen-sized bed. The room was dimly lit and she was only chained up with a pair of handcuffs at the wrist. Tara moaned feeling light-headed from the blood lost from Pam feeding on her. She knew she had been taken to Pam's house, she could tell from the smell of perfume that lingered in the room. Pam was watching her from across the room almost with disinterest.

"You're not going to faint again on me when I feed are you?"

Tara whimpered terrified and knowing this woman wanted to keep her alive just to feed off. The problem was the bartender had no idea how much longer she could go on like this. The head wound hadn't stopped bleeding and from the looks of it, Pam wasn't going to help her with that problem.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything Tara…I want everything." Pam said her voice laced with poison and yet the way the vampire sit down on the bed beside her and started wiping the sweat from her forehead with a cloth was gentle. She knew she should fear Pam, but something about the other woman had a calming effect on her. If she had to die, Tara thought, maybe this woman would be kind enough to do it quickly.

"Are-are you going to kill me?"

Tara asked her voice shaking. Pam nodded no and reached for a glass of water on the nightstand and helped Tara drink it.

"I saved your life Tara. Without me you'd be dead since the authority didn't want any witnesses to our little problem with red hair."

"What are you talking about? Witnesses to what and what is the authority?"

Pam sighed and started shivering next to Tara. The movement was unusual like she was being pulled out of her body and Tara shrink back splashing some of the water on her clothes. Pam opened her eyes again and licked her lips before standing up.

"Eric wants me I will explain more to you later. Maybe. Sweet dreams."

Tara was left alone again and tried her best to process everything that was going on. She missed her bed and her friends, more importantly she wished she never opened that door for Jessica. She stared at the ceiling which held a murial of Pam there and she thought about why this vampire wouldn't let her go. What did she have in store for her she wondered before she slipped into an exhaustive sleep.


	10. The Beauty of Death part 2

Ch. 10: The Beauty of Death part 2

Tara sighed looking out the car window as Sookie patted the back of her hand. There were no other cars on the road and Tara could feel a red tear sliding down her cheek.

"So what happened after that Tara? Did you get away from her and then she forced you to become a vampire or something?"

Sookie asked and she wiped the tear away. Tara shook her head no and started the car again, her mind momentarily wondered if Franklin would be so calm hearing her tell this story.

"I never got away and about two nights after she had me I caught a very bad fever and the head wound started to get infected. Pam got orders from the authority, the vampires in charge of everything, that I was a risk after all and should be killed. She just couldn't do it because no matter what you believe Sookie, she did have some kinds of feelings for me. She made a choice to turn me instead of letting me die from infection or by the hands of others."

They lapsed into silence after that as they drove into the night. Once they reached Sookie's house and Tara was sure she was alsleep she stayed up looking out at the night. She wished things had turned out differently between her and Pam, and of course Jessica who had become a close friend of hers ever since. She secretly wished this just so that she wouldn't have to keep away from Franklin and maybe they would be able to have something.

"Yeah right Tara dream on." She said to herself before going to the graveyard close to Sookie's house to beat the deadly sun.

The next night, Tara made good on her promise to call Alcide once Pam gave her the details. The only problem was Bill was still missing, and Alcide couldn't get into Bon Temps for at least a day, and that's with speeding. She still had to go to work and she forced Sookie to come too so at least Sam and Lafayette could keep an eye on her.

Meanwhile, she slipped off into the hotel that she knew Franklin was staying in. It took very little to find it since it was the only decent one without any broken windows or any grafitti on the front door. She knocked politely and Franklin opened the door yawning and looking like he seriously needed some down time. She smiled a little apologetically since it was her glamouring that caused his present state. He looked shocked and she licked her lips staring into his dazzling eyes. Her fangs extended but she managed to keep them within her lips. She had forgotten how instant their attraction was.

"Hello Franklin can I come in?"

"I...I dunno I'm quite tired at the moment, and I have been for the pass two days."

She nodded completely understanding but knowing she couldn't talk to him until she got inside. She leaned against the doorframe making herself appear bored and relaxed when she was anything but. After all, this man did have orders to kill her best friend and she had to find out why.

"I just want to talk. Now what if I told you I can make you feel less tired?"

He frowned but was clearly thinking it through. He nodded at her and stepped aside for her to enter. She just shook her head no and still stood there.

"You have to actually say it Franklin that's how it works."

"Tara you may come in."

She stepped beside him and sat on the edge of his bed since there was nowhere else to sit. He looked nervous and uneasy and she was sure it was because she was a vampire. It's not everyday that a person is in a hotel room with a vampire.

"You can sit down Franklin I don't bite...usually."

He laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood and sat down beside her. She took in his ruffled hair, and five o'clock shadow. She only glamoured one other person before and that was just for Pam's amusement. She didn't really think her spell could work as well as it did. She turned so that she was facing his direction and then she reached up grabbing his face in her palms. He jumped a little probably from her cold hands and his eyes got wide.

"Look in my eyes and relax ok? I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you."

He closed his eyes for a moment before meeting her dark brown ones and sighing.

"Ok, Tara I trust you not to harm me. I mean you could have done it already if you wanted to right?"

"Right, now tell me about who hired you to kill Sookie, and why."


	11. Hired Help or Dead Whelp

Ch. 11: Hired Help or Dead Whelp

Franklin's eyes became clouded and guarded even through her glamour and she knew she had to fix his current condition before they could go any further. She let her fingers skim over his chin, playing with his slight beard and making herself more and more fascinated by him. He was special to her in a way she never known from just a couple of meetings with a human.

"Franklin you are no longer constantly tired. In fact, you have quite a lot of excess energy and feel as if you slept for a very long time. Now, I want you to tell me who you work for. Why is Sookie important to them?"

"I work for Russell Edgington the vampire king of Mississippi, and I don't know why he wants Sookie. If I did I swear I would tell you."

"Why are you working for a vampire king?"

Tara watched the way Franklin's eyes misted over and sucked in a breath she didn't need. The man was beautiful the way he wore his emotions on his face.

"The bastard threatened my family. My father was killed by him just so he could prove he could really do it. I don't want to hurt anymore people Tara, but my mother and younger sister Anna are at risk if I don't."

Tara felt herself wanting to cry but she already cried enough to last an eternalty once she had realized she was no longer human. This man didn't need her tears, he needed her help. She sighed and let him go once he told her the address of his family. She quickly got off the bed and went to the door to leave. She had a plan now, but it would only work once Alcide got there. Franklin walked up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave so soon Tara. I...I like spending time with you."

She smiled turning around and kissed him gently on the lips. Franklin tasted like Heaven and his body was just so warm, even for a human. She had to admit if there was something she missed more than the sunlight on her skin, it was the warmth of a living human being. Franklin broke the kiss panting and moved in to kiss the side of her neck, but Tara pulled away some. His eyes meant hers and she could have sworn had he been the vampire instead of herself, he would have glamoured her. The look he bore was just that focused.

"I don't think we should do that Franklin."

"You can't tell me you don't feel the connection between us. I want you Tara and I don't think I ever wanted someone so much, or so fast." He said whispering against her collarbone and she bit her lip letting her fangs pierce the soft tissue. Her own blood rushed into her mouth making her swoon a little and coating her teeth bright red. She swallowed so that he wouldn't see and the small wound started to close immediately. She lifted her eyes up to his again and sighed moving in to kiss the side of his jaw.

"I do feel it Franklin believe me. I can't stressed that enough, but now is not the right time. I'm...hungry and I'm not tamed enough to not hurt you if I feed from you."

She said a solemn tone in her lovely voice. Franklin nodded his head understandingly and asked to kiss her once more before she left. She smiled allowing the kiss. As she was getting ready to say goodnight, she felt her whole body light up. She shivered involuntarily closing her eyes and feeling the most exquisite pleasure coarse through her bones. She gasped when it was over and had forgotten all about Franklin being there with her.

"Are-are you ok Tara?"

"Yes uh...I've been called by my maker. It's something all vampires can feel from the one who makes them because of the blood link. I really have to go Franklin."

"Yeah sure."

She smiled and kissed him lightly once more before she raced away. She was flying but that wasn't what was making her float, it was Franklin. She tried to push those thoughts away as she focused on what Pam would say when she meant her and smelled a human on her skin. She knew she might get a lecture but she didn't mind it. Franklin wasn't bad, he was just caught up in something he couldn't prevent and now she knew what she must do to save both him and Sookie. She had to help him become free of Russell or he'd end up meeting the True Death.


	12. Setting it All in Motion

Ch. 12: Setting it All in Motion

Tara arrived at Pam's house and went in to find her maker surrounded by candles. She was dressed in her familiar leather attire since she had just gotten off of work from Fangtasia.

"You smell of human Tara. You know Eric told me all about Franklin and his Sookie issue. I want to know everything you told him."

Tara sighed subconsciously rubbing at her skin and trying to ignore the smell of Franklin's skin too. She bit her lip and explained to Pam about Eric wanting her to contact Alcide once she was called, and she told Pam about how Franklin had been forced to work for Russell. At the mention of Russell's name, Pam's nose scrunched up.

"Edgington that fucking moron! He was always a problem since I can remember."

"So how are we going to take care of Russell, and what to do about Franklin?"

Tara asked her voice taking on an almost panicked tone thinking maybe Pam wouldn't want to help Franklin escape his fate. She smiled walking up to Tara with a candle in her hands and gave it to her. The younger vampire looked confused but took the offering from her.

"Don't worry about it tonight. Sleep here with me and feed I got two willing donors in the bedroom. We worry about this tomorrow and besides I missed your company."

The next night...

Tara was excited to get started on her mission as she was officially calling it. She called Alcide twice around nine before he answered and when he did she could feel the immediate hate for her because she was a vampire. She was about to tell him to go meet the sun when she mentioned Eric's name and then the other man became complacent.

"How soon can you be in Bon Temps?"

"Why don't you explain to me what you are asking me for first."

"For Sookie Stackhouse a human who is the target for this Russell Edgington."

Alcide didn't know who Russell was but by the time she was done explaining how Franklin got wrapped up in the mess and how Sookie was something special to Russell, Alcide was willing to help.

"I'll meet you at Sookie's and I need you to keep an eye on Franklin in case he gets glamoured by one of Russell's goons and tries to act on killing Sookie before I can get there."

Tara agreed and they hung up, and she made her way back to Merlotte's. Just because there was chaos all around her it didn't mean she could ignore her job and besides Jessica was working tonight and she thought maybe she would know where in the hell Bill got to.


	13. We Agree

Ch. 13: We Agree

To Tara's dismay Jessica had been looking for Bill too and to no avail. It was as if the vampire had disappeared into thin air but she couldn't focus on him just now. A whole night passed before Alcide made himself available to help, but Tara didn't want to get pissed off and tell him he could have been there earlier. Franklin had showed up at Merlotte's that night and she didn't know if he was looking for Sookie or her when he simply walked in and scanned the area before walking out again. It didn't matter anyway because Sookie had been staying at Fangtasia in Eric's spare room much to her discomfort but it was safe. Now that Alcide was there she would be able to stay at her own home, and something about the large man told Tara she didn't need to watch her best friend like a hawk anymore. Alcide Heaveaux was more than capable of stopping Franklin or any of Russell's goons as he had called them.

"Nice place you ladies got here." Alcide said as he first entered Sookie's living room and took a look around. He was dressed in a plaid red button down shirt but the muscles hiding underneath still strained the fabric as if asking to be touched. His pants were plain blue jeans and he wore work boots, no doubt they were steel-toed. His face was perfectly sculpted in a beard and mustache the color of the night and his hair was flawlessly wavy.

Tara looked away not wanting to be attractive to him and for some reason it made her feel like looking at this huge werewolf was like betraying not only her own kind, but Franklin. In fact, she felt it so strongly that she only shook his hand for what was necessary to be nice and then she let Sookie take over as she made her way to the sofa and avoided him directly. She frowned wondering how Franklin would take her behavior. She swallowed shaking the thoughts away as she filled the Mississippi man in on what was happening.

"I'm going to have to make sure I know who this Franklin Mott is if I'm going to protect Sookie from him until we can handle Russell."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked feeling her fangs descend a bit but she closed her mouth so that they wouldn't show. Her body reacted as if Franklin was her human and that scared the hell out of her. She might want to save her best friend but she didn't want Franklin hurt.

"Just show me where he stays and what he looks like I won't do anything Ms. Thornton I promise. Besides Bon Temps isn't werewolf territory so I got to follow Eric's orders while I'm here."

Tara looked at him with a hard glare not knowing if it was ok to trust him that fully. He had promised that he wouldn't try to harm Franklin but she wasn't sure she would stay in control if he did try anything.

"You can't see where he stays but if he comes back to Merlotte's, and something tells me he will, then I'll point him out. That's all I can promise to you."

Sookie looked at her hopefully before they hugged quickly and then Tara made her way back to ground hoping that everything turned out ok. Her last thought was of Franklin before sleep claimed her.

Meanwhile...

Franklin had been pressured by Russell over the phone plenty of times and not to say he didn't take those threats seriously since his family was at stake, but tonight the vampire had seemed extremely hostile. Franklin didn't want to hurt someone he didn't know or have any animosity against anymore but it was a viscious cycle of kill or be killed for so long now that he was a lost man.

"Find her Franklin, you got two nights or I'll come to Bon Temps myself and kill you!"

Russell's words rung in his ears again and again and he hadn't talked to Tara in a while. He didn't know if she had forgotten about him or just couldn't help him. Their kisses still haunted him in his day as her beautiful form was just so close but she had pulled back not wanting to hurt him.

He had no idea how he could be falling for a vampire, not after what Russell had done to him but Tara was different. Tara was just so lost in a way but it suited her and although she was stronger and immortal, he wanted to be by her side. He wanted to be hers.

He sighed remembered how he had went to Merlotte's just to see her again but when he wasn't sure how she would react, since Sookie worked there too and he might be responsible for her death he just left. There was no way around this nightmare, he thought and now he had dragged Tara into it with him.

He had been outside in the park watching the children play until it got dark. The children made him think of his sister Anna and he hung his head. She was just so innocent but she wouldn't make it to an adult if he didn't kill Sookie for Russell. He didn't want to go back to the hotel and now that it was dark outside he felt somewhat uneasy about being in the park alone. A part of him wished Tara was sitting by him, talking to him, easing his fears. He thought about her dark brown eyes and the way her skin felt under his fingers soft and cold.

"You shouldn't be out here alone human." A woman's voice called from his right and he startled looking up into the face of this woman. She was tall and blonde and strikingly beautiful. He didn't know what it was about this woman but something told him he should run.

"Franklin right? Don't worry I just wanted to know why my child was so enamored with you. I see it now." The woman said before sitting down beside him and smiling. Franklin felt his heart skip a beat out of fear mostly but he remained sitting there.

"I'm Pam...Tara's maker. I'm just checking in on you and well...I'm just trying to protect my child."

"From me?" Franklin asked confused.

"Yes and no. Listen Franklin if you want to escape this dreaded fate of killing for an idiot vampire like Russell I'm willing to help. However, I don't want Tara hurt because of you so make sure you don't bring her down with you."

Pam's words made him nod immediately and he told her he wouldn't put Tara in danger. She nodded in return. They stared at each other for a long time in silence.

"What...why do you want to help me?"

"I only want to keep Tara safe. We'll talk again and you should really get back to your hotel room. You never know what's waiting out here."

With that Pam was gone and Franklin left too not wanting to risk meeting anymore supernaturals that night.


	14. More Than a Kiss part 1

Ch. 14: More Than a Kiss part 1

Tara was waiting outside Franklin's hotel room when he arrived from the elevator some half an hour later. She didn't expect him not to be there but once he got close enough she could smell her maker on him and she knew he encountered her.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" He asked his voice showing shock and excitement too. She motioned to the door and then he got the hint and decided to open it.

"So do we need to talk?" Franklin asked turning to face her and seeing her fangs fully extended. She placed a finger, soft and cool, upon his lips.

"We'll talk later and before anything gets more complicated. For now I want to make love to you." Tara whispered leaning in and kissing him. Franklin moaned a bit closing the door and then moving towards the bed. He had wanted a kiss from her once more but now he was getting that and much more.


	15. More Than a Kiss part 2

Ch. 15: More Than a Kiss part 2

They made it to the bed fully clothed which was a shock since both of them were so wound up. Tara kissed Franklin deeply full of passion and need and something uniquely human; for a connection. Not to say she hadn't had her fill of previous intimacy with Sam or even Eggs for that matter but Franklin was the first male, human or vampire, that she wanted to actually make love to.

"God you are so sexy." He whispered as she allowed him to turn her so that she was on the bottom and he was on top. His warmth felt like liquid fire as their now naked skin touched and she almost couldn't stand it.

"If I'm so sexy why are you waiting? Take me Franklin." She dared to whisper feeling more like normal, human Tara who would say anything damn the consequences instead of good-vampire Tara who had to follow the rules. Her mouth searched his out in the dark not like she couldn't see anyway but she kept her eyes closed for the moment. Franklin let out a laugh against her shoulder as his mouth started to snake downward from that point.

"I didn't think a vampire could be taken Tara, but I intend to do my best with you." He said before he slid down pass her waist kissing her most intimate area and making her throw her head back as her fangs showed glistening between her lips. She didn't want to talk anymore, she wanted to be ravished and she wanted this man to do the job.

As if sensing her urgency Franklin kissed her stomach before licking her navel and climbing back on top. They stayed like that for a moment just breathing each other in.

"Should I get protection?" Franklin's words made a rage of giggles build up inside of Tara pouring forth and making him grin confused. She shook her head no but was smiling all the same.

"Vampires can't get pregnant and they can't catch diseases…well there is one in the hepatitis class that we can but other than that I'm sure we are immune. Can you imagine having to live an eternity and still worry about AIDS?"

She added for clarification and Franklin smiled down at her. He kissed her sweetly letting her bottom lip slip in between his own.

"I didn't know any of that but just to be a gentleman I could use a condom Tara."

She licked her lip liking the taste of him and shook her head in the negative. She wanted to feel Franklin as he was.

"No more talking kiss me and make love to me, I'm dying for it." She said seductively and Franklin groaned pulling her cold, undead body to him and wrapping a hand around her waist teasing with his touch before he finally entered her. Tara bit her lip drawing blood and quickly she was lapping it back up before it healed. She opened her brown eyes to see his very human ones staring back at her.

"Franklin…" She whispered as she squeezed her inner muscles making him moan out from the feeling. She was tight, she knew it but being a vampire had it's advantages too apparently when it came to sex. Eric had taught her that the first time they meant and although she didn't want to sleep with him, Pam had been watching and she wanted to please her. She tossed her head to the side as if trying to dispel that memory of having sex with Eric. She was here with Franklin and that's exactly where she wanted to be.

"I need you Franklin…harder please." She demanded her eyes glowing now and her fangs larger than ever. Franklin nodded his head doing what she asked and they both experienced the most exquisite lovemaking in their lives.

After three more rounds, Franklin realized he wasn't going to get hard again anytime soon and Tara pleasured him with her mouth and hands bringing that last orgasm streaming out of the human. She lay with her head upon his chest, her skin a little too cold making him shiver and his neck a little too close tempting her.

"You are too perfect Tara." Franklin said some time later once his body had calmed down and she laughed looking up at him. They kissed before she laid her head back down to admire his hairless chest.

"Yeah well…you make me want to be perfect Franklin. I don't know what I'm going to do once you meet a real girl."

"What?"

She became serious knowing hers and Franklin's relationship wouldn't be like Sookie's and Bill's was. She just didn't have that kind of faith that the universe or God would send someone for her to keep. She wanted to more than anything but she knew that if she did one day Franklin would wither and die of old age or worse. She didn't want to see that and she didn't think she would feel comfortable turning him.

"I mean like a human girl…I'll almost sure we aren't destined to be together for long."

"Why not? You mean you'll help me get free of Russell and then we won't ever have a relationship?"

She sighed looking down at their entwined limbs, white on black and alive on undead it was beautiful. She wouldn't cry she told herself but as she did a bloody tear dripped down her face. She wiped at it furious that she was so weak and she knew Pam would not approve.

"It's just not forever Franklin. It never was meant to be."

He grabbed her pulling her into his embrace completely and she buried her head into the crook of his neck ignoring her instinct to bite. He tensed for a second before trusting her enough not to do anything and then he kissed her forehead.

"Just give me what you can…I don't expect forever."

She watched him drift off after that savoring the feeling of being in a man's arms before she got up to beat the sun back home. Tomorrow night, the violence would begin.


	16. Saving Souls part 1

Ch. 16: Saving Souls Part 1

She left work early and with Eric's hired help watching after Sookie she made her way back to Pam's. Her maker was pacing nervously in the living room when she arrived but before she could ask her why, she got her answer. Eric was interrogating Franklin who was sitting on the couch. Tara felt torn between what she knew she should do which was remain quiet behind Pam and await Eric's orders and wanting to run in front of Franklin declare him hers and protect him.

"Hello there darling we found your little human out around Merlotte's in the daytime. We just had to make sure he wasn't going to try anything tonight, so we brought him to Pam's." Eric said all the while not looking at her and she found that creepy, vampire or not.

"He's not going to hurt her Eric. He promised me."

"Yes and I'm still not going to take chances. I had Pam glamour him into letting her in his room and then made him come here. When are we attacking this Russell?"

Tara's head was spinning and although her supernatural brain could absorb all the information, it was still hard to understand. Eric was not suppose to get involved in this mess anymore than he was because of Sookie. Not only that, but if he died that meant Pam and herself were vulnerable, he could not get hurt. As for Pam she was slightly at odds with her being involved at all. Pam was only doing this to protect her, she knew. Tara wasn't sure what she could do now anyway, Franklin would surely be dead now if he went out on Russell's orders and killed Sookie. She couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sure Franklin doesn't need to be glamoured. I...I've tasted his blood he is mine."

"Really? I didn't see any marks on him Tara." Pam said looking in her eyes and making her squirm. She sighed not wanting her maker to know she was lying and to protect a human at that.

"That's because I healed it. If he's in danger I'll know he has my blood. Please let's just get to Mississippi and kill Russell before he gets suspicious that Franklin hasn't harmed Sookie yet." Tara said desperate to take the heat away from herself and Franklin and put it on the vampire that deserved it.

"Very well but I need Alcide to stay here. Tara, you and Franklin will go with Pam to Jackson and please don't get yourselves killed. I can't afford to create another prodigy and I have grown quite fond of you Tara."

Tara only nodded knowing that was the closest thing to love she would get from Eric. She watched Pam's shoulders go stiff with tension before she and Eric left the room probably to say goodbye in private. She was alone with Franklin now and she wasted no time going to his side.

"Tara? Where am I? Who was that man?" Franklin asked his voice in a fear-induced whisper. Tara smiled a little before quickly pulling Franklin to the room she and Pam shared often so that they too could be alone.

"This is my maker's house and you were glamoured to come here you won't remember anything. That man was Eric Northman, and he is the reason I exist as I am now. "

Franklin only nodded taking in this information before he was kissed by her. Tara quickly bit her lip as she was kissing him letting a small stream of her blood fall into his mouth. Franklin tried to pull away but she held him still with her vampire supernatural strength. Only went she felt the wound heal did she let him go. Franklin's eyes were wide with suprise and he licked his lips unsure of what just happened.

"Did you just force me to drink from you? Am I going to turn in to a vampire Tara?"

"No you're still human but now if anything happens to you I can find you and protect you. We are going to Mississippi tonight so this needed to be done." Tara said pulling him close to her thankful that he didn't push her away. She ran a hand down his face as she rested her head on his shoulder feeling his arms enclose her slender body.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Tara because of me. If Russell even touches you I'll-"

"We won't be alone and I might not be as strong as Russell but I'm not weak. Don't worry so much we will be ok and soon, you'll be free of all vampires." She said quickly kissing his cheek and slipping out of his arms before going to find Pam. This night was going to be Hell.


	17. Saving Souls part 2

Ch. 17: Saving Souls Part 2

Tara's heart was racing even though she was sure her earlier feeding wasn't the cause of it. Strong emotions can sometimes cause the vampiric body to respond like it would if it were alive she knew. Seeing Jessica crying all the time had proved that for her years ago.

Sookie was safe for now and they had just about a mile to go before they made it to Jackson, Mississippi. Tara felt Franklin's body go stiff in the seat beside her and her mind momentarily picked up some Swedish words that Pam was whispering to Eric by phone. Over the three years as a vampire they had both taught her some Swedish and she remembered being rewarded quite well by Pam when she learned enough to hold a conversation.

"We are almost there Tara. What's the plan?"

Frankin's voice was tense with worry and a part of her felt bad for him because Russell would be pissed that he came with back up. She sighed and grabbed his hand absorbing some of his warmth by touch much to her delight.

"Just stay close ok and don't try to be a hero. Eric said we'll know when to react and what to do."

Franklin's blue, blue eyes bled into her brown ones and a sudden rush of lust made her fangs protrude. Fear was a huge turn on for most vampires and Tara wasn't exactly exempt from that.

"Tara. Not now darling."

Pam said without looking at her since the blood connection told her everything she was feeling anyway. Tara put her head down before she turned away from Franklin and looked out the window.

"Sorry Pam. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now everybody remember we're suppose to live through this or Eric will be pissed."

Everyone in the car went silent after that as the sign that said welcome to Jackson leered at them from the right side of the road. So it begins.


	18. Russell Edgington is in Ruins part 1

Ch. 18: Russell Edgington is in Ruins Part 1

Franklin's pulse sped up the closer they got to the large mansion knowing the leader of his terrors was inside. He felt Tara's cold, brown hand linking with his own as they walked up to the front door and Pam took it upon herself to knock. With a loud creek, Cooter the werewolf answered the door with what appeared to be blood around his mouth. Franklin wanted to run but Tara squeezed his hand tightly without looking at him.

"Who the hell you bring us this time Franklin? This broad's not the right blonde you idiot!"

Franklin went to speak not sure what the hell he was going to say when Pam spoke up first.

"I'm Pam, the child of Eric Northman. Eric is the sherriff of Bon Temps and we want a word with your...master wolf."

"Listen bitch nobody's my master!" Cooter said snarling as if he forgot he was still in human form. Tara was silent this whole time but now she spoke.

"Pam is older than you'd think wolf, you might want to just get Russell before we fucking kill you for being disrespectful."

Cooter's eyes shifted to her and then back to Pam before he muttered under his breath and called back into the house for Russell. Instead of Russell at the door, Talbot, his consort arrived.

"No one sees Russell without being invited. Since it seems Franklin has disobeyed orders, he shall not be welcomed either."

"Fuck this!" Tara said before she half dragged Franklin over the theshold of Russell's mansion with Pam hot on her heels and closing the door behind them. Talbot looked pissed and Franklin could feel the nervous tension between the three vampires and the werewolf. All three immortal except himself. He was feeling outnumbered and unprotected even though he knew he shared Tara's blood.

"I thought vampires had to be invited into someone's house?" Franklin whispered to Tara who finally looked at him. He saw that her eyes had grown brighter almost copper in color and knew it was a trick of the lights.

"They do but only if the house is owned by humans. Russell isn't human at all and we were just trying to be polite outside."

"Aw, Franklin you're starting to finally take an interest in the one thing you hate. What happened to that little blonde I ordered?" Russell said turning the room's attention to him. Franklin remembered his family and that this horrible man was holding their future above them. He remembered why they were here and he was no longer afraid.

"I didn't bring Sookie Stackhouse to you because she doesn't deserve whatever it is you plan for her. I quit this shit Russell and I want you to leave my family and me alone."

The room went quiet and Franklin remembered to not look any of the vampires except Tara in the eyes otherwise he might be glamoured again. Russell just laughed breaking the mood before he spoke in Greek fast and fluently to Talbot and the next thing Franklin knew he was being dragged across the room...


	19. Russell Edgington is in Ruins part 2

Ch. 19: Russell Edgington is in Ruins Part 2

Tara's speed wasn't as fast a Talbot's so when Franklin was torn from her grip she was a half second too slow to stop it.

"Let him go! Now!" She shouted and raced after him but Cooter jumped in her way before she could get too far. She hissed at him something that sounded more vampiric than it could ever be human. She was vaguely aware of Russell threatening herself and Pam for leaving their territory and venturing where they didn't belong. However, Tara was more upset with Franklin being dragged away to god knows where and perhaps being bled dry be Talbot.

"Don't think about it you fucking vampire bitch. I'll kill you before you even move two steps to save your lil boyfriend." Cooter said sounding eager for the word to be given by Russell.

"I doubt that you stupid redneck, and if you think Russell or any other vampire could really care about a wolf you're dumber than you look."

Cooter growled and leaped on top of Tara his human teeth tearing their way into her shoulder with a very wolf-like strength to them. Tara rolled around on the floor with him trying to tire him out more than anything. She knew she was stronger but knowing Franklin was in trouble was having a weakening affect on her. The next thing she knew, Cooter was going in for the killing bite at her neck. She took her left elbow and hit him square in the upper ribs making him back off with a whimper and coughing to try to clear the lost of breath. It was all the time she needed as she flipped Cooter over and bit into the back of his neck. It wasn't a clean bite not by far and she meant it to be vicious so she dug her fangs in deeper pulling back sharply and removing meat, tendons, and the jugular vein. Cooter's body spasmed and kicked but he was dead in seconds.

"Very impressive Tara is it? Even for one as young as you I like the display." Russell said laughing and sniffing the air that was overwhelmed with Cooter's blood. Tara licked her fangs careful not to cut herself and stared off to see Pam had watched the whole thing too from the other side of the room.

"Fuck you Russell! Sookie isn't coming here to be tortured, and I'm taking Franklin back with me! He is mine!"

Russell glared at her all humor leaving those cruel eyes before he waved his hand, and about twenty more werewolves showed up. Some of them were smaller than Cooter had been, but the majority women and men were twice his size. Tara and Pam faced back to back and watched Russell leave the room and his wolves move in closer. This was going to be harder than Tara had initally thought.


	20. Russell Edgington is in Ruins part 3

Ch. 20 Russell Edgington in Ruins Part 3

Franklin's vision was foggy and his mouth was dry to the point of hurting as he awoke to Talbot sitting in a seat from across the room. He was obviously tied up but what bothered him more than anything was the smell of blood and other bodily fluids in the room.

"Talbot! Let me go! Please!"

Talbot sighed filing his nails and looking bored and attractive as usually. His natural Greek features permenant and more stunning due to immortality and his eyes more haunting speaking of a time long passed. He wore a light green and blue trimmed cardigan over a white and light green button up shirt, and tan trousers. Nothing spoke of how ruthless Franklin knew the vampire could be but he was all out of options. He just wanted to be free of this mess, his family and Tara included.

"Franklin, Franklin do you really expect me to go against Russell's wishes? Besides we trusted you to do your job but you let your...humanity get in the way. Such a shame to waste a beauty." Talbot said with a glint of something darker in his eyes. Franklin sank back into his chains and missed the quick movement of the vampire as Talbot was suddenly in front of him, his fangs in his neck. Franklin screamed thinking this was going to be the night he died...

Meanwhile upstairs in the mainroom...

Tara waa in between two werewolves one on her left and her fangs in his upper chest, and female near her legs twisted with half her body broken when she heard Franklin's screams. The terror and the possesion that ran through Tara stopped her heart figuratively and she searched the room for Pam. Her maker was doing well on her own with an assortment of werewolve bodies around her ankles but more kept coming and coming like vermin.

"Pam he's hurt! We have to go now!"

"Damnit! I told Eric I would protect your human but not at the cost of your life...let's finish off these idiots and find Franklin." Pam said and Tara went into overdrive using her supernatural speed to kill as many werewolves as possible. As they got closer to the hall that Talbot had drugged Franklin down, the screams got quieter and Tara was more worried. She didn't know what she would do if Talbot really did kill him but it wouldn't be pretty she was sure of that.

"Don't worry Franklin I'm on my way." She whispered as she felt the snares of the werewolves hot on thier heels but she refused to stop. She just had to reach him.


	21. The End of the Beginning

Ch. 21: The End of the Beginning

Franklin was swooning knowing that Talbot had taken more than enough blood but the vampire continued to drain him. His thoughts shifted from his mother and sister to Tara and back continously but he couldn't really feel his own body any longer. At least it didn't hurt, he thought just as Talbot pressed him closer to the wall and his body started to grow cold.

Franklin didn't realize anyone else was in the room with them until Talbot's bloody mouth was forced off of his throat and Tara was there before his eyes. She looked beautiful despite the obvious feeding she had done and the bits of thicker things than blood hanging from her shirt. He drifted his glazed over eyes to the bite mark on her shoulder and attempted to lift his head and ask her about it but she kissed his forehead quieting him.

"Rest now Franklin, you're free." Her voice sounded further and further away but it was comforting and he let it take him away...

Tara waited until she knew Franklin was completely out of it before she turned to see Pam still holding Talbot. Although he was older than Tara and Pam, two against one was always a stronger odd. He struggled of course but he was too far gone in bloodlust to be a threat in Pam's arms.

"You have no idea how fucked you will be if you harm me! Russell will-"

"Oh please shut up Talbot. I'm not impressed by your husband he's an idiot in his own class."

Pam said sounding bored and letting her fangs extend as she started feeding off of Talbot. He tried to get away but Tara joined in causing him to whimper and writhe on the ground. Just then the door burst open and Russell stormed in with fire in his eyes, but not much else since Bill was standing there beside him with a silver spike in his shoulder.

Tara and Pam looked up forgetting that Bill had gone missing. Bill kept his eyes on Russell as he backed him into the room and made him kneel beside Talbot but not close enough for them to touch.

"Bill what the hell are you doing here! How did you catch Russell?" Tara asked confused and not liking it even if Bill was helping them. She was more pissed off than anything at the fact that Bill hadn't been home to help Sookie.

"I was captured by Russell's wolves and forced to give them information so that Franklin could go and kill Sookie. Russell here knew about Sookie's powers but I couldn't stop him until now."

"You're a trader to your kind Bill Compton. That little barmaid is a danger to all vampires...she must be stopped!"

"Enough!" Bill said and Tara had to agree. She stepped away from Talbot's squirming body in Pam's arms and walked over to Russell. She kicked him enough to cause something to break but of course it healed almost immediately.

"He's not a trader Sookie has never used her powers to harm a vampire, even if she could control them. You're a crazy bastard who makes people kill for you. Franklin is mine and he is free of you, and you and Talbot won't get to see another night."

Russell still looked arrogant and nonbeliving as he continued to struggle. Tara snarled at him and he snarled back before she took the stake away from Bill and drove it out and back in burning her hand and hitting his heart. Talbot screamed and Russell's body exploded into a pile of jelly, red, stringy mess that covered both Tara and Bill who were the closest to him. Pam pulled off Talbot's head to stop the screams and they watched his body become the same.

Tara looked away watching her hand heal instead before she unhooked Franklin and let silent bloody tears fall because it was evident that there was only one choice left for Franklin and her. She looked to Pam as if asking permission before she gently woke Franklin up...

"Franklin can you hear me? Franklin?"

He slowly opened his eyes and locked eyes with Tara who was now the only other person in the room. He went to speak but his throat still hurt too much and the bite marks were starting to sting like a million bees. Tara had been crying.

"Not to worry Franklin, Russell and Talbot are dead and the werewolves are going to realize that soon and probably won't continue to attack. Talbot took a lot of blood, can you feel it?" She asked and he could only respond by shaking his head. She looked down at the floor whimpering before picking her head back up and he saw those bloody tears falling.

"What's the matter Tara? Russell is dead I'm free now."

"I know, but Talbot...he's drained you Franklin. Do you know what that means I must do to keep you alive?"

Franklin felt his own tears falling now because he had spent enough time around vampires to know he would have to be turned. A vampire bite this severe had only two outcomes one being death...the other immortality. Franklin watched Tara wipe some of the blood off of her face and arms and chest. Then he watched silently as she undid his chains, breaking them in half since she couldn't bare to search the bloody pile that was Talbot for the keys.

"Don't worry Franklin, we'll travel back to Eric's and get you properly cared for. I'll make your last night not so painful."

"What about my family? How will you tell them what's happened to me...and can I see them again?"

Tara smile grew a bit and she told him that eventually they could go to see them. After all if Tara's messed up family could accept her for what she was, why wouldn't Franklin's?

"Tara we gotta go, now. Eric's just called me." Pam said coming back in the room with Bill trailing behind her. Tara picked Franklin up as if he weighted nothing and she knew that was a combination of his blood lost and her supernatural abilities. They all headed back to the car and drove away back to Bon Temps. The sound of Russell's werewolves mourning with howls could be heard on the way but they didn't follow. Why should they when their master was no longer with them?

Tara said a silent prayer that Eric would allow her to keep Franklin and that he would last until they got back home. She only wished what she was about to do wouldn't make him hate her in the centuries to come.


	22. Ever After

Ch. 22: Ever After

Eric meant them all at the door, muttering in Swedish about their appearance but otherwise happy that they weren't dead. He grabbed Pam by the shoulders and kissed her forehead tenderly before wiping the blood away there and she told him everything that happened.

"It's a shame I could not see Russell's end in person...at least he was presented with everything he deserved. Bill." Eric said as if just noticing the other vampire male in the room. Bill sighed as if he would rather be anywhere else but Eric was sherriff and so he had no choice but remain.

"I didn't have anything to do with Russell coming here and stirring up things Eric. I just want to attend to Sookie and relieve your...wolf from his services." Bill said carefully watching his words. Eric only remained staring at him for a long time before Tara interjected because on the road Franklin's pulse had slowed down and his skin had grown icy.

"Please Eric he's not going to make it much more."

"I can see that Tara. Use the upstairs bathroom but try not to make a mess. You got about two hours before the sun arises so hasten."

Tara would have hugged Eric if she wasn't still holding Franklin but instead she sent him a mental thank you before she climbed the steps to the bathroom. Let the elders argue over details to tell the Queen and Nan Flanagan, she thought. Right now, she only thought of Franklin.

About ten minutes later...

Franklin awoken to the sound of running water and the almost numbing feel of heated water. He was still feeling cold however, and his neck hurt something terrible. The smell of the room must have been floral with all the red and white roses scattered about but he no longer could tell.

"Franklin you're safe and back in Bon Temps. Can you hear me?" It was Tara talking to him and he finally understood why he was here. She was in the tub with him, both naked and the water had clearly washed away all the blood. There was even a light pink ring about the tub showing where the water level had been adjusted by Tara. She was leaning his rather limp body against her own and supporting her weight by the back of the tub.

"I'm hurting still why? I thought the change would take away all the pain Tara?" He asked his voice cracking from lack of use. She ran a wet hand down his shoulder and side before pouring a bit of water down his back and his hair.

"I haven't changed you yet. I had to wait until Eric agreed but I am if you want it."

Franklin grabbed her hands weakly and she let him before he thought over all his decisions. He was wondering how did this all happen so fast. Just a few days ago he was trying to hurt down a barmaid and deliver her to a half-crazed vampire. He was just a mortal man trying to survive and help his family and now he might become one of the monsters. However, Tara wasn't a monster and she would be his master. She would teach him everything and protect him. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

"I want it Tara. I don't want to die and I couldn't think of not being with you."

"Even if that meant forever? Even if you had to drink human blood to stay alive and know that eventually everyone you know and love will die before your eyes. Even if that meant one day, we could be separated for centuries like Eric and his maker before him Godric were?"

Franklin answered her by nodded his head and baring his neck for her use. Tara whispered his name getting him to look at her over his shoulder and then their eyes locked and they kissed.

"I love you Franklin Mott and I promise never to leave you. "

"I love you too Tara. I love you too."

With those words Tara had Franklin close his eyes and then bit him in the same spot Talbot did making sure her bite would be pleasurable not painful. Franklin sunk in her arms, slipping further into the water but Tara kept her eyes closed as she drained him to the point of no return. Frankliin was panting and had such shallow breaths that when she pulled off she thought at first he was truly gone.

"You are mine Franklin Mott and shall be forever. No more pain and no more fear...you are free."

Tara let another tear slide down her chin before she bit into her wrist and brought the wound to Franklin's open mouth. He started suckling like an infant, feeble at best the first few times. Eventually he got the hang of it and if was Tara who ended up moaning. Franklin broke the connection and jumped out of the tub crawling on the floor and almost screaming in pain. Tara watched him regaining her breath, figuratively since vampires don't breathe.

"What's-what's happening to me! Tara oh god it hurts!" Franklin groaned from the hard tile floor. Tara crawled out of the tub and cradled him in her arms.

"Shh...it's normal the change always hurts. It will be over soon and you'll just be forever hungry. Shh...Franklin shh." Tara cooed to him and eventually Franklin's body became completely still and she felt the life leave him and the darkness enter him. He gasped and she smiled...he was reborn...he was hers.


	23. Epilogue

Ch. 23: Epilogue

One hundred Years later...

She looked down at the grave she always came to visit. It was a nice and cool for a summer night in Bon Temps and she hadn't been back there all year. Since the turn of the century, the humans may have been more tolerant of vampires but they were still very afraid and the old country was more open to their kind.

"Do you still miss her as much as the first time?" A familiar male voice asked her from her right and she smiled a bit as he stepped out of the shadows. She let him come closer wrapping his pale arms, only made more pale from years of no sunlight and little time outside.

"I do. I miss her laugh and her smile and those hugs she could give me when I was down."

"I can give you those hugs...I can not replace hers but still..."

Tara smiled and turned around in his arms kissing him gently before turning her attention back to her best friend's tomb. She kneeled down, placing flowers there and biting her lip to keep in the tears.

"Until next year...Sookie. I love you." She said letting her hand waver over to Bill's grave even though she knew it was empty and had been for quite sometime. The name Compton matching Sookie's name too now. Franklin grabbed her hand and they walked away into the night. Forever together in love...forever as one.


End file.
